Trine Wiki:News/Major Content Update for Trine 3
Der folgende Beitrag wurde am 11. Juni 2015 von dem Nutzer KaiFB auf der offiziellen Webseite des Entwicklers Frozenbyte Oy veröffentlicht und wurde im nachfolgenden lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt, hier gelangst du zum originalen Artikel auf frozenbyte.com. Major Content Update für Trine 3 Es gibt gute Nachrichten für die Early Access Version von Trine 3: The Artifacts of Power! Wir haben gerade das Update 0.07 veröffentlicht, das erste große Inhalts-Update. Dieses enthält zwei neue Level - das dritte Story-Level sowie ein neues Challenge Level. Mach dich bereit die Sternenakademie (engl. Astral Academy), wo merkwürdige Zauberei Kontrolle über unbelebte Objekte übernommen hat, zu besuchen. Hier ein kleiner Teaser über das was nun kommen wird (Sieh dir das Video nicht an, wenn du nicht gespoilert werden möchtest): center|550px Das Challenge Level dreht sich dieses Mal um Amadeus und wurde somit auch passender Weise "A Wizard’s Nightmare" (auf Deutsch "Ein Zauberers Albtraum") genannt. Neben den neuen Inhalten haben wir auch allgemein-wichtige GamePlay Änderungen, bei den Checkpoints und Auferstehungen, durchgeführt. Wir haben während der Early Access Phase zudem Kommentare erhalten die sagen, dass die Kämpfe noch zu einfach sind, und wir stimmen dem zu. Nun anstelle die Monster einfach härter zu gestalten oder dessen Anzahl zu erhöhen haben wir unsere Designer zurück ans Zeichenbrett geschickt. Das Ergebnis ist, dass Checkpoints nun nur noch die Level-Fortschritte speichern und nicht länger die Spieler wiederbeleben. Anstelle dessen musst du, wenn einer der Helden stirbt, nun dessen Geist mit einem der anderen Helden, der noch lebt, erreichen um ihn wiederbeleben zu können. Die Kämpfe dauern nun auch etwas länger und so musst du deine Feinde abwehren um das Leben deiner Gefährten zu beschützen. Damit stehen nun nicht nur viele neue Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, sondern auch noch schwierigere und forderndere Kämpfe. Die visuellen Effekte für die Wiederbelebung sowie den Geist des Helden selbst sind noch nicht ganz fertiggestellt, aber wir würden uns dennoch über dein Feedback zu dem neuen System und den neuen Leveln freuen! :) Um dieses Update zu feiern haben wir ein paar 8k hochauflösende Screenshots erstellt, genieße sie! ''Anmerkung: Aufgrund einer 10 MB Beschränkung wurden die folgenden Bilder verkleinert. Um diese Bilder in der vollen Auflösung zu genießen besuche bitte den Artikel auf frozenbyte.com. Danke!'' Trine3_8k_A_Wizards_Nightmare_01.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_A_Wizards_Nightmare_02.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_Astral_Academy_01.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_Astral_Academy_02.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_Astral_Academy_03.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_Astral_Academy_04.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Wir haben auch viel Feedback über die Kleidung der Charaktere im "Unlimited Mode" (auf Deutsch "Unlimitierter Modus") sowie in den Tutorial-Levels, innerhalb eines Coop-Spiels, erhalten. Infolgedessen haben wir verschieden-farbige Kleidungen für die einzelnen Trine Helden hinzugefügt und diese können genutzt werden, wenn mehr als eine Person den gleichen Charakter spielt. Wir hoffen das es dies nun einfacher macht miteinander zu spielen sowie aber auch den Spaßfaktor erhöht, wenn alle Spieler ihren Charakter über die Farbe der Kleidung von den anderen abgrenzen können. Trine3_8k_3outfits_Amadeus.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_3outfits_Pontius.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Trine3_8k_3outfits_Zoya.png|Offizieller Screenshot von Frozenbyte.com. Hier die gesamten Änderungen für jeden dem das interessiert: Änderungen v0.07 (build 2939) – 11. Juni 2015 Early Access Update #7 (Neuer Story-Level + Neuer Challenge Level + Optimierungen + Fehlerbehebungen) Technisch * Weitere Optimierungen hinzugefügt. * Optimierungen, wenn das Spiel auf einem Notebook im Batterie-Modus läuft, hinzugefügt. (Das Spiel reduziert die Shader-Qualität und aktiviert eine 30 FPS Begrenzung) * Behebung einiger Absturz-Fehler im Coop-Modus. * Behebung seltener Absturz-Fehler die bei verschiedenen Nutzern aufgetreten sind. Online Multiplayer * Verschiedene Farben für die Spieler-Charaktere, beim Spiel des Tutorials oder des Unlimited Modus, hinzugefügt. (Wirkt sich auch auf den lokalen Coop Modus aus) * Behebung einiger Online-Multiplayer Fehler in allen Level. Level * "The Astral Academy" Story-Level hinzugefügt. * "Challenge #3" Level hinzugefügt. * Verbesserung und Behebung von mehreren kleinen GamePlay-Fehlern im "The Three Heroes" Level. * Verbesserung und Behebung von mehreren kleinen GamePlay-Fehlern im "Academy Outskirts" Level. * Verbesserung und Behebung von mehreren kleinen GamePlay-Fehlern im "Themepark" Level. * Verbesserung und Behebung von mehreren kleinen GamePlay-Fehlern im "Challenge" Level. * Verbesserung und Behebung von mehreren kleinen GamePlay-Fehlern im "Concept 01" und "Public Editor Example" Level. GamePlay * Neues Spieler Wiederbelebungs-System und Geister hinzugefügt. (Noch in Arbeit!) * Mausrad-Unterstützung für den Schwebezauber von Amadeus (Magier) hinzugefügt. (Objekte bewegen sich in der Tiefe) * Behebung des Bogenschießens von Zoya (Diebin) über Tastatur und Maus (Keine automatischen Pfeil-Freilassungen mehr) * Behebung einer Menge an kleinen Fehlern bei den verschiedenen Spieler-Charakter Fähigkeiten. Speichern und Laden * Automatisches Speichersystem hinzugefügt. Effekte * Neue Effekte zu verschiedenen GamePlay Elementen hinzugefügt. Audio * Neue Audio-Effekte zu verschiedenen GamePlay Elementen und Level hinzugefügt. Konsole * Neue In-Game Konsole hinzugefügt. (F8) * STRG+V Unterstützung in der Konsole hinzugefügt. Lokalisierung * Fehlende englische Lokalisierung hinzugefügt. Achievements * "Complete Astral Academy" Achievement hinzugefügt. * "Collect all shards from Astral Academy" Achievement hinzugefügt. Öffentlicher Editor * Behebung eines Fehlers, der bei der Installation des neuen Editors im alten Editor-Installationsordner deine Level-Speicherdateien entfernte. Info * Wenn du uns einen Fehlerbericht zuschickst achte bitte darauf, dass du uns die Versions- sowie auch Buildnummer deines Spiels mitschickst. Die Versionsnummer findest du dabei im Hauptmenü des Spiels. Bekannte Fehler * Der Online Multiplayer Modus hat keinen Sound, wenn der Sprachchat aktiviert ist. Du kannst diesen über %appdata%/Trine3/options.txt deaktivieren. (Weitere Informationen im Steam Community Forum) * Es gibt eventuell Probleme wenn du den neuen öffentlichen Editor im Installationsordner der alten Version installierst. (Eventuell erscheinen dabei noch Hunderte von Popups) Notiz * Die Patch-Größe beträgt in etwa 1.8 GB aufgrund der neu-erstellten Dateien (Optimierungen) und der neuen Inhalte. __NOEDITSECTION__